bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelor Winter Games
The Bachelor Winter Games premiered on February 13, 2018. It is a spin-off of the reality television game shows The Bachelor and The Bachelorette, and is a winter counterpart to the summer series Bachelor in Paradise. The show is hosted by Chris Harrison and Hannah Storm. It has been described by ABC as "an ode to the Winter Olympic Games", and will air as counterprogramming against NBC's coverage of the 2018 Winter Olympics. Ashley Brewer presents the play-by-play and live interviews during the games. In the final episode, Ashley Iaconetti and Kevin Wendt were crowned as the victors of the Winter Games. As well as the winning couple, three other couples came of the show; Lily McManus-Semchyshyn and Courtney Dober, Lesley Murphy and Dean Unglert and Clare Crawley and Benoit Beauséjour-Savard who got engaged at the After Show despite having ended their relationship on the show. Production The series reunites previous contestants from The Bachelor and The Bachelorette at a winter resort in Manchester, Vermont, where they are competing with contestants from the various international adaptations of the franchise in various winter sports challenges. Cast It features contestants from America, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Sweden, Finland, Switzerland, Japan and China. Contestants Ashley_Iaconetti_(Winter_Games).jpg|Ashley Iaconetti 29 Los Angeles, California The Bachelor, USA, season 19 Winner / Relationship Kevin_Wendt_(Winter_Games).jpg|Kevin Wendt 33 Waterloo, Ontario The Bachelorette, Canada, season 1 Winner / Relationship Courtney_Dober_(Winter_Games).jpg|Courtney Dober 31 Sydney, New South Wales The Bachelorette, Australia, season 2 Relationship Lily_McManus_(Winter_Games).jpg|Lily McManus-Semchyshyn 21 Auckland, New Zealand The Bachelor, New Zealand, season 3 Relationship Lesley_Murphy_(Winter_Games).jpg|Lesley Murphy 30 Fort Smith, Arkansas The Bachelor, USA, season 17 Relationship Dean_Unglert_(Winter_Games).jpg|Dean Unglert 26 Venice, California The Bachelorette, USA, season 13 Relationship Luke_Pell_(Winter_Games).jpg|Luke Pell 33 Nashville, Tennessee The Bachelorette, USA, season 12 Split Natassia_Yaramchuk_(Winter_Games).jpg|Nastassia Yaramchuk 26 Malmö, Sweden The Bachelor, Sweden, season 3 Split Bibiana Julian (Winter Games).jpg|Bibiana Julian 30 Miami, Florida The Bachelor, USA, season 22 Split in episode 4 Jordan_Mauger_(Winter_Games).jpg|Jordan Mauger 34 Auckland, New Zealand The Bachelor, New Zealand, season 2 Split in episode 4 Ally_Thompson_(Winter_Games).jpg|Ally Thompson 24 Nelson, New Zealand The Bachelor, New Zealand, season 3 Eliminated in episode 3 Josiah_Graham_(Winter_Games).jpg|Josiah Graham 29 Plantation, Florida The Bachelorette, USA, season 13 Eliminated in episode 3 Christian_Rauch_(Winter_Games).jpg|Christian Rauch 34 Berlin, Germany The Bachelorette, Switzerland, season 1 Split in episode 3 Clare_Crawley_(Winter_Games).jpg|Clare Crawley 36 Sacramento, California The Bachelor, USA, season 18 Split in episode 3 Yuki_Kimura_(Winter_Games).jpg|Yuki Kimura 21 Atsugi, Kanagawa The Bachelor, Japan, season 1 Eliminated in episode 3 Michael_Garofola_(Winter_Games).jpg|Michael Garofola 37 Houston, Texas The Bachelorette, USA, season 9 Quit in episode 3 Ben_Higgins_(Winter_Games).jpg|Ben Higgins 29 Denver, Colorado The Bachelorette, USA, season 11 Quit in episode 3 Tiffany_Scanlon_(Winter_Games).jpg|Tiffany Scanlon 31 Perth, Western Australia The Bachelor, Australia, season 4 Quit in episode 3 Jenny_Helenius_(Winter_Games).jpg|Jenny Helenius 34 Helsinki, Finland The Bachelor, Finland, season 1 Eliminated in episode 2 Rebecca_Carlson_(Winter_Games).jpg|Rebecca Carlson 26 Stockholm, Sweden The Bachelor, Sweden, season 3 Eliminated in episode 2 Benoit_Beauséjour-Savard_(Winter_Games).jpg|Benoit Beauséjour-Savard 31 Montreal, Quebec The Bachelorette, Canada, season 1 Quit in episode 2 Zoe_Tang_(Winter_Games).jpg|Zoe Tang 25 Shenzhen, China The Bachelor, China, season 1 Eliminated in episode 1 Jamey_Kocan_(Winter_Games).jpg|Jamey Kocan 33 Santa Monica, California The Bachelorette, USA, season 13 Eliminated in episode 1 Lauren Griffin (Winter Games).jpg|Lauren Griffin 26 Los Angeles, California The Bachelor, USA, season 22 Eliminated in episode 1 Laura_Blair_(Winter_Games).jpg|Laura Blair 29 Wirral, England The Bachelor, UK, season 4 Eliminated in episode 1 Eric_Bigger_(Winter_Games).jpg|Eric Bigger 29 Baltimore, Maryland The Bachelorette, USA, season 13 Eliminated in episode 1 Elimination table Where are they now? Ashley Iaconetti and Kevin Wendt ended their relationship soon after the After Show. In May 2018, she announced that she was dating Jared Haibon. Lesley Murphy and Dean Unglert ended their relationship in early April 2018. Clare Crawley and Benoit Beauséjour-Savard announced their split on April 6, 2018. Category:The Bachelor Winter Games Seasons